


Ты знаешь?

by eugenias



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: В первую встречу с Питером Паркером, Джонни Шторм почти убивает его. Это не лучший способ для начала отношений, но Джонни никогда не сдаётся. Может быть, его лучший друг Человек-Паук сможет ему помочь.





	Ты знаешь?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can You Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890364) by [oneshinyapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshinyapple/pseuds/oneshinyapple). 



> Перевод не художественный. Перевожу, потому что мне нравится.

_пролог_

 

Питер ненавидит такие поручения, когда у Джей Джона Джеймсона заканчиваются фотографы, и всё, что он может это послать его за обложкой прямо в пекло супергеройской вечеринки. Это всё из-за того, что он — экшен-фотограф, который делает снимки героев и злодеев, и именно о нём первым делом думает Джеймсон, когда дело касается таких вещей. Ну, конечно, дополнительные деньги, ради которых ему даже не нужно с кем-то драться, — это здорово, но он всё ещё усердно пытается сохранить тайну своей личности под маской и отделить Питера Паркера от Человека-паука, чтобы в итоге они могли гармонично существовать. Это игра с судьбой, не иначе.

И так, фотографируя Людей Икс, он уже наткнулся на Логана, который состроил смешную рожицу, поняв кто он на самом деле такой. Примерно тоже случилось и со Стивеном Стэнджем, который знает его лицо, но не имя.

К счастью, а может и нет, он с тоской смотрит на Фантастическую четверку, рассматривая их через огромную толпу. Большинство гостей — именитые супергерои, которые привлекательны не меньше, чем произведения искусства, представленные здесь, на которые они, якобы, пришли посмотреть. С большинством из них Человек-паук сталкивался пару раз, кого-то видел лишь вдалеке, поэтому он искренне надеется, что никто из присутствующих не поймёт, кто он на самом деле. Так что Питер просто фотографирует, держит рот на замке и делает отметки в своем блокноте, как настоящий редактор, чтобы позже составить мини-статью. Он держится подальше от известных телепатов, избегает бывших шпионов и старается не встречаться с членами семьи Рида и Сью Ричардс.

Через час он готов к тому, чтобы уйти, но шведский стол ломится от новых блюд, открыт бар (не то, чтобы он из тех, кто любит выпить), поэтому он мысленно пожимает плечами. _Почему нет?_ К тому же другие журналисты ещё в начале вечера собрались на одном конце бара, и пьют всё это время. Это было бы довольно в стиле Питера, если бы он не воспользовался преимуществом в виде бесплатной еды и напитков.

Питер наполняет маленькую тарелку крошечными канапе, идёт в другой конец бара, подальше от его подвыпивших коллег, и заказывает у бармена лимонад.

Когда это случается, он пересматривает фотографии, поедая копченого лосося: паучье чутьё отзывается лёгким покалыванием в задней части черепа. В действительности, Пит почти ничего не чувствует, только мельчайший шёпот тревоги.

А следом слышит голос у себя за спиной, низкий и знакомый.

— Ого, вот это фотки! Полагаю, тебе не удалось поймать меня в объектив своей камеры. Но, если что, могу устроить тебе приватную съёмку.

Питер поворачивается, едва не роняяя камеру, и сталкивается лицом к лицу с Человеком-факелом, который смотрит на экран камеры через его плечо.

Джонни Шторм поворачивает голову и подмигивает ему.

Питер делает вдох в самый неподходящий момент, всасывая не только воздух, но ещё полусладкий бисквит и рыбу. Черствый кусок застревает в горле.

Конечно, Питер мыслит неясно, но у него хватает ума поставить камеру на прилавок, прежде чем замахать руками и широко раскрыть глаза, указывая на своё горло. Только Джонни Шторм способен заставить паучье чутьё работать с помощью ужасной пикап-фразочки, а теперь Пит из-за него вот-вот задохнется.

* * *

Джонни привык к тому, как реагируют люди, когда встречаются с ним. Они теряют сознание, кричат и шокировано застывают на месте, а некоторые делают вид, что им всё равно, это же всего лишь _Джонни Шторм, большое дело, о боже, могу я сделать фото?_

Но такого с ним ни разу не случалось.

Сначала это похоже на обычную панику: милый парень широко распахивает глаза от удивления, а затем стучит ладонью по барной стойке, и его лицо становится всё краснее и краснее. Он хватает Джонни за рубашку, в ярости сдвигает брови, хрипя, и Джонни наконец понимает, что происходит.

Милый парень _задыхается_.

Немедля Джонни разворачивает его, ударяет рукой между лопатками.

Больно. Это чёртовски больно, мышцы парня всё равно что сталь.

_Чёрт. Милый, да к тому же ещё и качок._

_Ого, Джонни, сейчас совсем не время._

Он пытается вспомнить хоть что-нибудь о приеме Геймлиха — он точно _знает_ , как это делается, ведь использовал этот прием не раз, но почему-то едва соображает, что от него требуется. Джонни обхватывает торс задыхающегося парня ( _стальной пресс, как так_ ) руками и со всей силы сжимает его, может так он хотя бы перестанет извиваться…

— Уйди, — властно приказывает высокий блондин, легко отталкивая Джонни в сторону, и занимает его место.

Он удивленно моргает, когда понимает, что это _Тор_. И он делает прием Геймлиха так, как будто с ним такое случается каждый день.

Милый парень, которого Джонни чуть не убил своей пикап-фразочкой, вдруг издает странный звук, Шторм слышит, как хрустят кости, но в следующий момент что-то вылетает из его рта и падает на пол в другом конце бара.

Милый-да-ещё-и-качок тяжело дышит, смотрит на Тора, как на своего героя. Ну ладно, он и есть герой.

— Спасибо, мистер Тор, Ваше Преосвященство.

В этом есть намек на непочтительность, нахальная усмешка, слишком добродушная, чтобы обижаться, но в глазах читается искренняя благодарность.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — Тор бросает на него странный взгляд. — Быть может, я слишком много силы приложил?

— О нет. Я в порядке, — Питер поднимает два больших пальца вверх. — Ещё раз благодарю вас.

— Тебе повезло, что я, проходя мимо однажды, узнал об этом приеме от простых смертных, — Тор кивает, пристально осматривает его с ног до головы и только после уходит.

Джонни прокашливается, прочищая горло.

— Эм... Послушай... Я сож...

Парень отшатывается от Джонни, прерывая его извинения.

— Эй, я всё же живой, но, ох... Может, нам не стоит испытывать судьбу? Так что... пока, наверное?

Джонни открывает рот, намереваясь хотя бы закончить свои извинения, но парень уходит так быстро, что Джонни не успевает и глазом моргнуть. Однако, есть в этом что-то. Что-то почти _знакомое_ …

Он хватается за ниточку, тянет её, желая прийти к выводу. Мозг работает сверхурочно, когда до его ушей доносятся внезапный смех, жужжание и несколько щелчков, похожих на звук затвора камеры.

Стоящие у бара журналисты ухмыляются ему. Затвор камеры снова щелкает.

— Снято, — радостно лепечет один из журналистов.

Джонни не узнает сам себя, удивляясь собственной сдержанности. А ведь он легко мог просто поджарить этого парня.

 

 

***

— И каково это, убить кого-то с помощью флирта, Спичка?

Джонни драматично стонет, лежа на диване, закрывая рукой глаза. Это во всех утренних новостях, и у всех сайтов со сплетнями сегодня знаменательный день.

— Прекрати, Бен. Я не в настроении.

— Все газеты пишут об этом, — кричит Валерия, сидя на полу гостиной, окруженная кучей бумаг. Джонни не знает, откуда взялись все эти газеты. — Все, кроме «Дэйли Бьюгл». Их главная сенсация этой ночи — Логан, проливший шампанское прямо на платье мисс Фрост.

Джонни хмурится и мычит.

— Что? Почему?

— Наверное потому что _их_ фотограф был слишком занят, пытаясь не умереть, и не смог сфотографировать себя.

— Что? — вскрикивает Джонни, хватая для сравнения выпуски «Дэйли Бьюгл» и «Глобус».

Это правда. Его жертву — боже, почему он думает о нём, как о жертве? — зовут Питер Паркер, если верить «Глобусу», в то время как все фотографии в статье «Дэйли Бьюгл» сделаны неким П. Паркером.

— Вот дерьмо.

— Что? — на возглас Джонни Бен поднимает брови.

Шторм откидывает бумаги в сторону и с отчаянием вскидывает взгляд к потолку.

— Это... Это Питер Паркер. Я... Я понятия не имел, как он выглядит. _Вот отстой_.

— Это имя что-то значит?

Джонни с укором смотрит на Бена, а затем хватает книгу с кофейного столика.

— Это он! Ну, человек Паучка! — шипит он, размахивая копией « _Паутины_ », принадлежащей Франклину. — Супергеройский фотограф. Единственный парень, который может фотографировать людей в трико и при этом они не выглядят, как полные идиоты. Боже, где ты, чёрт возьми, _был_?

— Видимо, этот парень живет не в твоей реальности, — говорит Бен.

— Дядя Джонни живет в другой реальности, _не в нашей_ , дядя Бен, — ласковым голосом подхватывает Валерия, забираясь на колени к Бену, чтобы почитать с ним газету.

— Ты не понимаешь! Если он злится на меня за случившееся, что мешает ему продавать плохие фотографии со мной? Как те, которые сделаны с неправильного ракурса? По-любому, так и есть, — мрачнеет Джонни. — Моя репутация вот-вот опустится на самое дно.

— А разве она уже не там? — спрашивает Бен.

Джонни выпрямляется.

— Мне пора. Надо поговорить с экспертом.

 

 

***

Джонни ждет почти час, думая, что Человек-паук просто не видел его пылающее сообщение в небе, но вскоре тот появляется в районе головы статуи Свободы, безмятежно качаясь на паутине. Есть что-то знакомое, отдающееся болью в груди, которую Джонни старается игнорировать, наблюдая за фигурой, описывающей идеальную дугу, беззвучно и изящно приземляющейся на ноги в нескольких метрах от него.

Сначала Человек-паук ничего не говорит и просто смотрит на Джонни издалека.

— Эй, Факел, — начинает он после нескольких минут необычайно неудобного молчания. Его голос — странно измученный, и он по-прежнему держится на расстоянии. — Как дела?

— Паучок. Где тебя носило так долго? — хмурится Джонни.

Человек-паук машет рукой.

— Ох. Ну, знаешь. Фигня случается. Пришлось драться с плохими парнями, спасать щенков, ловить мчащиеся автобусы. Всё... Как обычно.

— Ну, хотя бы у _кого-то_ из нас хороший день, — бормочет Джонни, скрещивая руки на груди, свесив ноги вниз.

— Ну, _«хорошо»_ — понятие относительное, — осторожно говорит Человек-паук, подходя ближе к Джонни. Между ними все еще остается несколько шагов. Джонни смотрит на это расстояние с отвращением.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не убью _тебя_ , верно?

Паучок издает странный звук.

— Это ты о чем? — спрашивает он.

— Новости видел?

— Признаю, что я пропускаю многое в этом мире, но, _серьезно_ , я не пещерный человек.

Тот факт, что эти новости нарушили обычное информационное забвение Человека-паука, невероятно хорошо доказывает, насколько безнадежен случай с Джонни.

Он делает глубокий вдох.

— Мне нужен твой совет, Паутиноголовый.

— Прости, тебе нужен мой _что_?

Джонни кидает на него раздраженный взгляд.

— Твой _совет_ , придурок. Не заставляй меня повторять это снова.

— Прости. Я просто не думал, что такой день когда-нибудь наступит. Как я могу тебе помочь?

— Ты... Каким образом ты перестаешь выставлять себя дураком?

Человек-паук смотрит на него сквозь свои белые пластиковые антибликовые линзы.

— Что?

— Что ты делаешь для того, чтобы люди перестали смеяться над тобой? Ты же знаешь, как это, верно? Это вся твоя жизнь.

— _Воу-воу_ , Факел. Ты не видишь мое лицо, но вот сейчас обидно было. И мне всё ещё _очень_ обидно.

— Прости. Я забыл, что люди всё ещё смеются над тобой.

— Знаешь, у меня есть _работа_ , которую я отложил ради этого разговора, — говорит Человек-паук, но Джонни всё равно на его слова. — Даже _две_. Так что, если ты не против…

Паучок поднимает руку, готовый выстрелить паутиной, чтобы зацепиться за факел статуи и свалить отсюда, но Джонни перехватывает его руку.

— Ладно, ладно. Не уходи. Ты единственный человек, кто не смеется надо мной. Вся моя семья обожает эту забаву.

Человек-паук опускает руку и смотрит на Джонни снова.

— Вероятно, это всего лишь карма.

— Карма?

— Может, ты хотя бы научишься не смеяться над бедным парнем, который занимается своим делом.

— _Смеяться_? — негодует Джонни. — Что ты подразумеваешь под « _см_ _еяться_ »? Я показал ему всё, что у меня есть, — он загибает пальцы, считая. — Я проявил интерес к его работе, улыбнулся. Я почти что сказал, что заинтересован в нем.

Паучок отскакивает назад.

— Подожди, ты что... был искренним?

— Я бы _не стал_ играть не по правилам, — оскорбленно фыркает Джонни.

— О чём это ты? Ты постоянно фальшиво флиртуешь со мной!

— Это другое!

— _Другое?_

— Да. Потому что _ты_ первый начал, осел! — вскрикивает Джонни.

— Что? Нет, не было такого!

— Ладно. Хорошо. _Если ты так считаешь_.

— Я? — продолжает Человек-паук.

Джонни машет руками в воздухе.

— Слушай, кого это волнует? Это же ты. И для тебя это ничего не значит, я усвоил всё за эти годы. Но с _кем-то другим_ , я бы никогда... _Никогда_ не мог.

— Ладно, хорошо, — потрясенным голосом говорит Человек-паук. — Давай... Давай предположим, что ты говоришь правду...

— _Я говорю правду!_

— ...И что я верю тебе... Но что именно ты хочешь?

— Я хочу помириться с ним. Ну или, как минимум, извиниться, — просит Джонни. Его умоляющее выражение лица срабатывает на всех, кроме Сью. — Ты знаешь его, разве нет? Он выпустил книгу о тебе, и ты не злился. И не злишься, даже если его фотографии на обложке «Дэйли Бьюгл» используют, чтобы настроить людей против тебя.

— Слушай, — Паучок вздыхает. — Я не отрицаю, что знаком с ним. Но мы не друзья или кто-то вроде. Он по уши в студенческих кредитах. Нуждается в финансовой помощи. Поэтому я позволяю ему делать фото. Вот и всё.

— Да брось, Паучок. Просто скажи ему пару хороших словечек обо мне. Скажи, что я не пытался его убить. Позволь мне угостить его кофе.

— Зачем? — прямо спрашивает Человек-паук. — Почему тебе так важно, что он думает о тебе?

Джонни вспоминает тепло карих глаз, очаровательный беспорядок в тёмных волосах. _Стальной пресс_.

— Он милый.

— Ну конечно, — медленно говорит Человек-паук, и Джонни с легкостью представляет, как тот закатывает глаза.

— Я фанат его работ.

— Его работ? А может, ты фанат кого-то, кого этот парень снимает на свою камеру? — дразнит Паучок.

Джонни оптимист, и настроен выиграть этот спор.

— Он фотографирует не только _тебя_. Просто представь, какие снимки у него бы получились, если бы он фотографировал прекрасную модель. Например, меня...

На мгновение Паучок затихает.

— О, могу себе представить.

Джонни фыркает. В голосе Паучка прячется нотка, которую он никак не может идентифицировать, дать ей определение. Паучок стреляет паутиной прямо в факел Леди Свободы и готовится к прыжку.

— Паучок! — Джонни вскакивает.

— Ты же знаешь, где его можно найти, — через плечо говорит Паучок. — Скажи это всё ему сам.

— Может, и скажу, — кричит Джонни.

Человек-паук насмешливо салютует ему и спускается на паром. У Джонни сжимается желудок, пока он смотрит, как Паучок делает сальто в воздухе.

— Может, и скажу.

 

 

***

Сью с подозрением смотрит на Джонни.

— И _куда_ в этот раз ты собираешься вести Франклина?

— В... парк, — отвечает Джонни, не отводя взгляда. Сью не купится на это. Нет _ничего_ , на что она действительно купилась бы, но Джонни знает, что у неё есть куча дел, и даже один ребенок, бегающий туда-сюда, существенная проблема для воплощения планов в жизнь, что уж говорить о двух.

Сью проскальзывает взглядом по городу за окном.

— И есть какая-то причина, по которой Валерия не может пойти с вами?

Валерия, скорее всего, смутила бы Джонни, но это риск, на который он готов пойти, если это значит, что только тогда сможет взять Франклина с собой.

— Нет. Если хочешь, я и её возьму с собой.

— Ладно. Убедись, что они нанесли солнцезащитный крем. На улице очень жарко.

Джонни торжественно кивает, а когда Сью уходит победоносно поднимает кулаки вверх.

Валерия теребит концы его рубашки.

— Мы ведь не пойдем в парк, да?

— Н-нет?

— Ты купишь мне мороженое? Три шарика?

— Нет, Вэл. Я...

— _Мам._..

Джонни падает на колени, шикает на неё, заставляя замолчать.

— Ладно, ладно. Один шарик мороженого.

— Три.

— Два.

_— Три._

— Ты понятия не имеешь, как вести такие переговоры, да? — Валерия скрещивает руки на груди. — Я вот знаю. Это всё плохие фильмы, которые ты смотришь, а я нет.

— Ладно. Три шарика с маршмеллоу сверху.

— Ты мой любимый дядюшка, — Вэл обнимает его.

Джонни обнимает ее в ответ. Да, его снова обыграли. Но ему, в общем-то, плевать.

 

 

***

Джонни хотел бы разделить с Франклином его волнение. Парень практически визжит, сжимая свою затасканную копию « _Паутины_ », заходя в офис «Бьюгл» вместе с Джонни и Вэл. С другой стороны, Джонни чувствует, что у него в животе порхают бабочки. Бабочки, которые несутся как стадо бешеных лошадей.

— Надо было взять Бентли [1] с собой, — вслух рассуждает Валерия. — Он заинтересован в использовании СМИ в качестве оружия. По его мнению, информация — самый мощный инструмент, который может быть, если ты хочешь завоевать весь мир.

— Оу, нет, — говорит Джонни, осматривая помещение.

Прежде ему не доводилось бывать в редакции газеты, и, признаться, он ожидал, что как только переступит порог офиса, окажется центром внимания, как это всегда случалось с гостями во всех фильмах. В отличие от кружащихся вокруг него людей, которых он представлял, все работники офиса разговаривают по телефонам или набирают тексты на своих ноутбуках, не обращая на него никакого внимания.

Женщина с короткими волосами проходит мимо него, а затем возвращается, чтобы рассмотреть гостя.

— Эм, привет, — начинает Джонни. — Вы знаете...

— Питер! — кричит она. — Тут кое-кто хочет тебя увидеть!

Джонни моргает.

— Как вы...

— Я журналист, мистер Шторм, — она закатывает глаза. — Знать — это моя работа. Кроме того, Питер единственный человек в этом здании, которого пытался убить Человек-факел.

— _Это совсем не_...

Питер неожиданно появляется позади женщины, выглядит так, как будто ему необходим как минимум литр кофе, но каким-то образом всё ещё _хорош_. Джонни понимает это слишком поздно.

— Бетти? Кто...

Он видит Джонни и замирает на месте, как олень в свете фар.

— Оу, — выдыхает он, когда Бетти молча уходит.

Франклин спасает Джонни, не давая сказать очередную глупость.

— Ты действительно сделал все эти фото Человека-паука? — спрашивает малой с придыханием, протягивая свою копию «Паутины» Питера.

Питер опускает взгляд вниз, на Франклина, приходит в себя.

— Да... Видишь, тут мое имя. Я Питер. А ты?

— Франклин. А это Вэл и наш дядя Джонни.

Питер кидает беглый взгляд на Джонни.

— Ага... Мы однажды встречались. Так, ты фанат Человека-паука, а?

— Да! Дядя Джонни дружит с ним, но никогда не приводит его в гости.

На самом деле, Джонни приглашал Паучка в гости, просто они никогда не выходили из его спальни. Всё, что делает Паучок, приходя к нему, это смотрит Нетфликс или спит на полу.

— Это ужасно, — бесстрастно говорит Питер.

— Дядя Бен говорит, что дядя Джонни вл…

Джонни закрывает рот Франклина рукой и смеется, когда Питер странно смотрит на него.

— Дети. Они будут болтать и болтать, если их не остановить. В любом случае, я пришел извиниться. За ту ночь. И я подумал, что Франклин, возможно, захочет встретиться с самым большим фанатом Паучка, и, может быть, тот подпишет ему книгу?

Питер любезно улыбается Франклину.

— Мне нужно найти ручку, а потом ты скажешь мне, что хотел, ладно?

Франклин кивает и следует за ним до ближайшего стола.

— Так _это_ твой план? — бормочет Вэл, как только Питер и Франклин оказываются вне зоны слышимости. — Используешь моего брата, чтобы получить свидание?

— Что? Не-е-е-т, конечно, нет, — усмехается Джонни.

— Горжусь тобой, дядя Джонни.

— Спасибо, Вэл. Это, эм, много значит для меня.

Когда Питер и Франклин возвращаются, малой практически светится, сжимая свою книгу в маленьких ручонках.

— Теперь время для мороженого, верно? — спрашивает Франклин, сияя.

Джонни изумленно смотрит на него.

— Три шарика.

— Один? — пытается Джонни.

— _Тр_ _и_ , — он кидает осторожный взгляд в сторону Питера.

Племянники с легкостью обыгрывают его всё время.

— Ладно, ты победил, — Джонни поворачивается к Питеру. — Ну, так, мы идем за мороженым.

— Я слышал, — серьезно говорит он.

— Не хочешь пойти с нами? Я угощаю. Это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать после...

— Твоей попытки убить меня? — подначивает Питер.

— И теперь это будет преследовать меня всю жизнь, не так ли?

— Зависит от того, как долго я буду поблизости, не так ли?

Джонни сглатывает, стараясь не сделать неправильных выводов из вопроса и выражения лица Питера.

— Сколько времени у тебя есть? — спрашивает он.

— На самом деле, у меня экзамен в ESU через полтора часа.

— Оу, ну, это... — очередное разочарование для Джонни.

— Я могу прогуляться с вами, если вам со мной по пути.

 

 

***

— Так значит, ESU? — робко спрашивает Джонни, когда они ступают на тротуар. Франклин и Валерия идут между ними. — Все еще в колледже. Мне казалось, ты почти мой ровесник.

— Так и есть. Почти ровесник, я об этом. Учусь в аспирантуре, — объясняет Питер, пожимая плечами.

— Существует аспирантура для фотографов? — Джонни поднимает брови, удивляясь.

Питер закатывает глаза.

— Я фрилансер в «Бьюгл», но это не мой долгосрочный карьерный план.

— А какой твой?

— Ну, у меня есть степень по биохимии, а сейчас я изучаю материаловедение и инженерию, так что мой план где-то между ними.

— О, нет. Да ты такой же умник, как и Рид.

— Было бы здорово быть таким же умным, как он.

— Так ты уже. Поверь мне. Я живу с умничающим Ридом несколько лет.

Губы Питера приподнимаются в польщённой улыбке.

— Мне еще долго до уровня Рида. Вэл, вероятно, на голову впереди меня на этом пути.

— Вэл впереди всех, — соглашается Джонни. — Но с чего ты взял?

— Эм. Просто подумал. Может, у гениев рождаются гениальные дети.

— И то верно.

— В любом случае, дети хотят мороженое, — Питер прочищает горло. — Здесь недалеко есть отличное место. Но разве вам не в другую сторону?

— Нет, нет. Мы идем с тобой по пути, — говорит Джонни, хотя на самом деле он и думать об этом забыл. Он улыбается своей самой лучшей улыбкой. — Веди.

 

 

***

С шестнадцати лет жизнь Джонни — чертово достояние общественности, жизнь Питера — просто жизнь. Поэтому, естественно, пока они едят мороженое и гуляют по ближайшему парку, Джонни пытается выяснить всё, что может. Иногда его допрос прерывают Вэл и Франклин, у которых появляются свои вопросы. Даже если Питер решит, что всё это странно, он и слова не скажет. Но, похоже, не возражает, с серьезным лицом отвечая на все вопросы. У него как будто собственное гравитационное поле, к которому так и тянет. Время от времени Джонни замечает огоньки в его глазах и думает, что, может, он _не такой_ серьезный, каким кажется.

Полчаса пролетают незаметно. И прежде чем Джонни осознает это, Питер благодарит за мороженое и торопится, убегая. Точно так же как в ту ночь на вечере, в их первую встречу. Есть что-то в том, как он движется, легкомысленно и уверенно. Джонни не сводит с него взгляда, не понимая почему.

Джонни думает, что влюбился, хотя не должен был. Он едва знает этого парня. Но _он есть_. Сидя на скамейке, он изучает свои ноги.

— Ты же понимаешь, что не взял его номер, да? — спрашивает Валерия.

Джонни утыкается лицом в ладони и вздыхает.

 

 

***

Прошло три дня с тех пор, как у Джонни и Питера было свидание с мороженым (это точно было свидание, даже если Питер не знает об этом). С того же дня Джонни его не видел. Он дважды ходил в офис «Бьюгл», но, по-видимому, «фрилансер» означает, что он появляется на работе, только когда у него есть фотографии для продажи, и, судя по всему, это зависит от его настроения. Джонни даже пытался выпросить номер Питера у Бетти Брант, но женщина, ссылаясь на «профессиональные риски», отказалась выдать любую личную информацию без согласия Паркера. Откуда ей знать, может это и вовсе не Джонни Шторм, а какой-нибудь оборотень или скрулл?

Так что Джонни медленно сходит с ума.

— Тебе нужно прогуляться, Джонни, — предлагает Сью, которой надоело спотыкаться об него в гостиной.

— Он тоскует, — бросает Бентли из-за угла. Они с Валерией что-то строят, и на самом деле, Джонни _не желает_ знать, что именно.

— Джонни, тебе уже не четырнадцать. Уйди из моей гостиной, пока я не выкинула тебя из окна.

— Ты не понимаешь, Сью.

— Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты идиот, который гулял с парнем, которым одержим, и все же как-то ухитрился забыть такую простую вещь, _как взять у_ _него номер телефона_.

— Не могу поверить, что ты не напомнила мне! — Джонни с упреком смотрит на Вэл.

— Ты обвиняешь _четырехлетнего_ ребенка в своей неудаче, Джонни. Уйди. Прямо сейчас.

— Ты уже не помнишь, что это за чувство, — возмущается Джонни, ненадолго останавливаясь в дверном проеме. Он не настолько глуп, чтобы говорить такие вещи, находясь в пределах досягаемости.

Сью что-то в него кидает, но ему всё равно что именно.

Валерия выглядывает из-за угла как раз в тот момент, когда Джонни убегает.

— Дядя Джонни!

Джонни останавливается.

— Бентли спрашивает, почему ты просто не найдешь его в Facebook и не достанешь его там?

Иногда жить в башне, полной гениев, очень даже хорошо.

 

 

***

Питер Паркер не сидит на Facebook, в Twitter и в Snapchat. Но зато у него есть аккаунт в Instagram, о чем Джонни, вероятно, должен был догадаться сразу и не пытаться найти Питера на других сайтах. Парень ведь фотограф.

Джонни сразу подписывается на него, заинтересованно прокручивает ленту. Многие фотографии — сцены городской жизни: баскетбольная игра, семья, наслаждающаяся поеданием мороженого, толпа на оживленной улице, освещенная вывесками и мигалками служебных машин. Сцены яркие, но банальные.

Есть и городские пейзажи, возникающие как восклицательные знаки среди повседневности, дикие и ошеломляющие. Джонни никогда не видел таких городских пейзажей — их как будто снимают с неба. Головокружительные снимки улиц, наполненных, кажется, небоскребами, закаты над морем и искаженные отражения зданий на зданиях, всё выглядит таким огромным. Джонни даже не замечает, как забывает дышать.

Странно, но здесь нет ни одной фотки Человека-паука или намека на его костюм и спандекс.

Джонни хмурится и продолжает листать дальше, пока не натыкается на кое-что знакомое. Снимок Манхэттенхенджа [2] с водой на переднем плане. Ранний вечер, свет с розовым оттенком, а большинство огней города ещё не горят. Очень знакомо. Джонни задумчиво мотает головой.

Осознание приходит к нему внезапно, его как будто окатили водой со спины. Желудок сжимается. _Нет. Не может быть._

Он останавливается у самого окна. Нет, это слишком важно для огненной надписи в небе. Он подхватывает свой телефон с прикроватной тумбочки и начинает печатать.

_Встретимся в привычном месте._

_Прямо сейчас._

_СЕЙЧАС._

_Это срочно, Паутиноголовый._

Джонни швыряет телефон на середину кровати и возвращается к окну.

 

 

***

На этот раз Человек-паук не заставляет его долго ждать. Запыхаясь, он подходит к Джонни и хватает его за плечи.

Джонни удивленно застывает в его руках.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Паучок, пристально разглядывает его лицо, а потом и все остальные части тела. — Ты ранен? Кому набить морду?

Джонни, шокированный беспокойством в его голосе, моргает. Пальцы Человека-паука сильно сжимают его руку.

— Я в порядке, Паучок, — говорит он тем же тоном, каким успокаивает Франклина после ночного кошмара. — Я в порядке.

Человек-паук в замешательстве качает головой, оглядывает Джонни с головы до ног, рассматривает горизонт, пока на верхней части его маски не появляется складка. Джонни нравится думать, что именно так хмурится Человек-паук.

— Тогда что срочного было в том сообщении?

— Мне просто нужно поговорить с тобой.

Отпуская Джонни, Паучок делает шаг назад, тем самым разочаровывает его. Хотя, возможно, на коже останутся следы сильных пальцев.

— Это звучало так, как будто ты умираешь.

— Где я такое написал?

— Не _делай_ так больше, — резко говорит Человек-паук, сжимая правую руку в кулак, тяжело дыша. — Я едва сердечный приступ не схватил.

— Ты _выглядишь_ так, как будто сердечный приступ у тебя случится прямо сейчас. Боже, прекрати. Успокойся, Паучок. Я не думал, что ты будешь так беспокоиться обо мне, — отвечает Джонни. Последняя мысль отчего-то отдается теплом в груди.

— Ты _не ду_... — Человек-паук сглатывает, изо всех сил пытаясь успокоиться по просьбе Джонни. — И о чём ты хотел поговорить? — спрашивает он через мгновение.

Тепло уходит, когда Джонни вспоминает, почему они здесь. Голова идет кругом, и лучше бы ему еще раз подумать над ситуацией. Может, он должен отпустить это. Может, лучше просто похандрить еще немного, а потом постараться двигаться дальше, чем дважды получить отказ.

— Эй. Горячая штучка, ты тут?

Джонни кивает в ответ на свое прозвище. Оно звучало мягко, кокетливо, даже нежно. Но это просто Человек-паук.

— Ты сказал, что не водишь дружбу с Питером Паркером.

Сначала наступает молчаливая пауза, а после Паучок поднимает руку.

— Да ты издеваешься! — вскрикивает он.

— Мне нужно знать, правду ты говоришь или нет! — хмурится Джонни.

— Так ты думаешь, что я соврал! — защищается Человек-паук.

Он напрягается, выпрямляет плечи. Желудок Джонни бьет тревогу.

— Ты, — выдыхает Джонни. — О боже мой! Я прав, разве нет?

— Джонни...

— Вы... Вы _встречаетесь!_

— Что? — Человек-паук глохнет, как машина, падающая в Гудзон.

— Ты приводил его _сюда_ , — кричит Джонни и ещё больше злится от того, что ему приходится произносить его вслух. — Это _наше_ место, а ты привёл его сюда!

Он спрашивает самого себя, почему он так расстраивается: потому что Питер из миллиарда людей на планете выбрал именно _Паучка_ , или потому что их особое место для встречи не такое уж и особенное для Паучка, в отличие от Джонни.

— Что ты, _чёрт возьми_ , несёшь?

— Я нашел его Instagram, — шепчет Джонни, даже не стыдясь признать это. Многое сказать проще, когда ты на взводе. — Я видел фотографии Манхэттена.

— И? Это просто Instagram. А он из Нью-Йорка. Что там еще может быть?

Джонни как будто его не слышит.

— Фото снято _отсюда_.

— Факел, сотни туристов делают такие кадры каждый день.

Джонни пристально смотрит на него.

— Ты думаешь, я не увижу разницу между фото, сделанным со смотровой площадки, и фото, снятым _прямо с этого места, на котором я стою_?

На мгновение в воздухе повисает тишина.

— Джонни…

— Перестань, — устало перебивает его Джонни. — Ты можешь делать всё, что тебе вздумается. Просто... Я просто думал, что это место значит для тебя что-то большее, чем просто место для пятничного свидания. Я знаю, мы просто друзья, но по крайне мере, подумай о моих чувствах.

— Пятничное свидание... _Пожалуйста_ , Джонни. Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты никогда никого не приводил сюда.

— Это другое! Это было до... — он замолкает, прикусывая губу.

— До чего?

Джонни отводит взгляд.

— _До чего_ , Джонни?

Джонни вспыхивает.

— Джонни, черт возьми. Подожди...

Слишком поздно. Джонни уже летит в сторону дома.

Он слышит, как Паучок разочарованно ругается, что не может прыгнуть вслед за ним. Джонни, однако, радуется, что не может разрыдаться, пока покрыт пламенем.

 

 

***

— Ладно, почему тебе стало хуже? — Сью вздыхает, сдвигая брови к носу.

Она просто вошла, увидев страдающего Джонни, лежащего на диване лицом вниз, полностью игнорируя тот факт, что Франклин и Валерия превратили его спину в поле боя для фальшивых сражений.

— Он поссорился с Человеком-пауком, — докладывает Валерия таким тоном, которым обычно сопровождает толчок в бок и хитрое подмигивание.

— Никак не пойму, зачем я тебе всё рассказываю, — бормочет Джонни в подушку.

— Так, прекращайте мучить дядю Джонни, — вздыхает Сью. — Поиграйте в своей комнате.

Франклин драматично вздыхает, повторяя манеру Джонни, и начинает собирать свои игрушки.

Сью усаживается в кресло и ждет, пока дети всё уберут.

— Твоя затея с Facebook не удалась?

Джонни ненавидит то, что его сестра всегда _всё_ знает.

— Вообще-то, я использовал Instagram. И да. Типа того, — признает он, переворачиваясь на спину.

— И какое отношение к этому имеет Человек-паук?

— Я не хочу говорить об этом, — отвечает он, закрывая глаза рукой.

Сью снова вздыхает.

— Ненавижу себя за то, что говорю это, но, может быть, тебе стоит сходить куда-нибудь. Повеселись. Напейся. Отвлекись от мыслей об этом парне, вы ведь только познакомились, а ты уже по нему чахнешь.

— Ты издеваешься, сестренка? — Джонни выглядывает из-под руки.

— Самую малость. Почему тебе так нравится этот парень?

Джонни убирает руку и поднимает взгляд к потолку. Почему ему нравится Питер? Он только знает, что есть что-то в Питере Паркере, из-за чего его тянет к нему, как к луне прилив. Все, что касается его, кажется Джонни до боли знакомым безо всякой на то причины — его движения, осанка, фигура. Если бы Джонни верил в прошлую жизнь и реинкарнацию, то в этом было бы куда больше смысла. Но он не верит, так что это просто ещё одна загадка в его сумасшедшей жизни.

— Я не видела тебя таким с тех пор, как ты решил, что влюбился в Человека-паука и весь месяц думал, стоит ли ему в этом признаться.

Джонни тихо посмеивается.

— Прошу. Я не думаю, что могу говорить о нем прямо сейчас.

Сью, поднявшись с кресла, подходит к нему и легко взъерошивает его волосы, совсем как в юности, когда Джонни было плохо.

— Если не хочешь говорить со мной, поговори с кем-нибудь из них. Разберись с беспорядком. Один из них твой лучший друг.... Я уверена, он не хотел бы, чтобы ты был несчастлив.

— Благодарю, но все же, думаю, сейчас я просто лягу спать.

— Как скажешь, Джонни. Но если ты решишься поговорить или, возможно, показать им, что со Штормами лучше не связываться, сначала приходи ко мне, ладно?

Джонни касается ее ладони, сжимая.

— Спасибо, Сью. Так и сделаю.

 

 

***

В конце концов, Джонни решает прогуляться. Он не идет в бар или в клуб, или в любое другое подобное место. Сегодня отличная ночь для полёта, а прохладный вечерний ветер может ему помочь очистить голову от лишних мыслей. Джонни приближается к горизонту Нью-Йорка, направляясь прямо к Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг и отдыхает там какое-то время, рассматривая город под ногами. И это, может быть, плохая идея, ведь так он может столкнуться с Человеком-пауком, но пока что нигде не видно следов Паутиноголового.

Он проводит на крыше Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг примерно полтора часа, разглядывая городские огни и звезды, но в итоге ему становится скучно, ничего не происходит, и он возвращается домой.

На крыше Бакстер Билдинг кто-то есть. Кто-то, стоящий на самом краю, машет ему рукой, заставляя сменить курс.

Первым делом думается, что это Человек-паук. Джонни абсолютно не в настроении вести с ним беседу, не сейчас, но с нежеланием следует по намеченному направлению. Он хотя бы скажет, чтобы тот сваливал и выбрал другое время для встречи.

Но, оказывается, это совсем не Человек-Паук. Это Питер Паркер. Ветер треплет его волосы, а щеки розовеют от вечернего озноба.

Джонни хмурится и задает простой вопрос, прекрасно зная, каким будет ответ.

— Как ты сюда забрался?

— Человек-паук.

Сердце Джонни пропускает несколько ударов.

— Я мог и не спрашивать, да?

— Послушай, — Питер вздыхает. — Он рассказал мне о вашей ссоре. Он не может пустить все на самотек, но уверен, что, если попытается связаться с тобой, чтобы поговорить, ты просто проигнорируешь его. Поэтому я здесь.

— М-да, не думал, что он может быть _таким_ бессердечным.

— Черт, не можешь просто заткнуться и послушать меня? — раздраженно спрашивает Питер. Джонни поднимает брови.

— У тебя две минуты. Я весь во внимании.

— Мы с Человеком-пауком не встречаемся.

Джонни фыркает.

Питер морщит нос. Он кажется потрясенным только от одной мысли об этом.

— Правда не встречаемся. Это просто не... Невозможно.

Джонни пристальным взглядом изучает его. Кажется, говорит Пит искренне.

— Невозможно?

— Это... Длинная история. Просто знай, что Человек-паук и я, мы никогда не... и никогда не будем... _парой_.

— Но... Что насчет фото? Он привел тебя на наше место…

Питер закатывает глаза, его раздражение кажется таким знакомым. Снова. У Джонни возникает странное чувство в груди.

— Я не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но это называется «аэросъемка» и...

— Ладно, ладно. Понял, — говорит Джонни. На щеках вспыхивает румянец, когда он понимает, что натворил. — Боже. Я идиот.

— Джонни... — Питер, не отрываясь, смотрит на него. — Я объясню... Или он объяснит... Что вообще происходит. Когда-нибудь. Ладно? Но для начала я должен кое в чем разобраться. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал.

— Почему? — с любопытством спрашивает Джонни. Его разбитое сердце медленно восстанавливается, но он все еще боится на что-то надеяться.

— Потому что, Шторм, несмотря на то, что ты чуть не убил меня и вообще усложняешь мне жизнь, я думаю, что ты мне нравишься.

Джонни бесшумно открывает и закрывает рот несколько раз.

— В любом случае, мне нужно идти.

— Я отведу тебя в вестибюль, — успевает сказать Джонни. — Похоже Паучок не задержался здесь, даже чтобы помочь тебе спуститься.

Питер кивает. Вдвоем они спускаются на лифте вниз, в вестибюль, в полной тишине. И Джонни изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не схватить Питера за рубашку и не поцеловать, потому что, _святые угодники_ , Питер только что сказал, что Джонни ему нравится.

Они выходят из лифта на первом этаже.

— Ну, — нерешительно начинает Питер. — Спасибо, что выслушал меня. Увидимся позже.

— Стой! — восклицает Джонни, вспоминая очевидное. — Твой номер. Дашь мне номер? Так я смогу позвонить тебе, если я.... Если ты... Если мы...

— У меня уже есть твой, — отвечает Питер.

— А?

— Человек-паук, — извиняющимся тоном произносит он. — Я позвоню тебе, договорились?

Человек-паук дал Питеру Паркеру номер Джонни. А Джонни, в свою очередь, обвинил Человека-паука в том, что тот совсем не думает о его чувствах. Вот чёрт, а.

— Да. Да, позвони мне.

Питер, выходя на улицу, машет ему рукой на прощанье.

Джонни не помнит, как поднимался наверх, всё, что он знает, что он плыл по этажам, как приведение.

Сью обращает внимание на выражение его лица за ужином.

— Ох, дорогуша. У тебя проблемы.

— Что?

— Не бери в голову. Я так понимаю, всё в порядке?

— Больше, чем просто в порядке, — Джонни одаривает ее мегаватной улыбкой.

— У него точно проблемы, — Валерия бренчит столовыми приборами в ящике.

Но Джонни слишком счастлив, чтобы просить их заткнуться.

 

 

***

Где-то после полуночи Джонни, все еще витающий в своих мыслях, ложится спать. Он размышляет о том, что было бы неплохо полетать над Нью-Йорком _ещё немного_ и проветриться, когда вдруг его телефон звонит. Он узнает рингтон Человека-паука и тянется за телефоном на прикроватной тумбочке.

— Паучок?

— Привет, Факел, — отвечает тот. Его голос звучит странно, он как будто едва дышит. Джонни хмурит лоб. — Ты дома?

— Знаешь, ты слишком многое воспринимаешь, как должное. Что, если у меня свидание?

— Ты что-то от меня скрываешь, горячая штучка?

— Тебе больше нельзя называть меня так.

— С чего вдруг ты не любишь клички, которые я для тебя придумываю?

_С того, что они для тебя никогда ничего не значили, а я только что встретил человека, который, может, придумает другие прозвища для меня, которые будут что-то стоить._

— Просто скажи, что тебе нужно.

— Открой окно.

— Паучок, я не…

— Факел, — голос Паучка звучит напряженно. — _Прошу._

Джонни сдается. Он никогда не мог сказать «нет» Человеку-пауку. К тому же он все ещё перед ним в долгу за то, что наорал ни за что на статуе Свободы.

— Открыто.

— Я буду через минуту, — выдыхает Паучок и вешает трубку.

Верный своему слову, Человек-паук появляется в его спальне через минуту, и вместо обычного плавного скольжения и грациозного приземления, он спотыкается о подоконник и падает бесформенной фигурой на пол.

— Паучок! — Джонни подбегает к упавшей фигуре и переворачивает Паука на спину.

Человек-паук стонет. Джонни видит глубокие раны на левой части его тела: на бедре и бицепсе. На его костюме десятки маленьких порезов.

— Что за хрень с тобой приключилась?

— Несколько странных растений в центральном парке, — отвечает он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Их лозы-щупальца бьют как хлысты.

— Надо рассказать остальным...

Человек-паук задирает маску до носа, тяжело и неровно дыша и сглатывая.

— Все нормально. Я победил. Поджёг их.

— Ты устроил пожар без меня? — с натягом смеется Джонни. Его взгляд блуждает по ранам Паучка. До чего же ему больно видеть своего друга в таком состоянии.

— Все горит, — говорит Человек-паук. — Я к тому, что не только растения...— он жестом указывает на своё тело. — Думаю, что-то было в этих лозах.

— Здесь нужен Рид, — Джонни прикусывает нижнюю губу.

— Нет! Нет, не нужно будить твоих домашних, — стонет Человек-паук, хватая Джонни за руку. — Моя способность к исцелению поможет. Мне просто нужно...

— Ладно, ладно. Понял. Надо промыть и перевязать твои раны. Сможешь дойти до ванной комнаты?

— А ты... Ты поможешь мне?

— Конечно, помогу, — возмущается Джонни. Он осторожно усаживает его на пол и только потом медленно поднимается вместе с ним.

Человек-паук охает, кладя руку на плечи Джонни, и опирается на него.

— Прости.

— За что? — рассеянно интересуется Джонни, думая о том, как бы их ноги не спутались, а вовсе не о том, как дыхание Паучка щекочет его шею и не о том, как ощущается кожа Паучка под его пальцами.

— За то, что тебе приходится с этим возиться. Обычно я иду домой и забочусь о себе сам, но... — его тело дрожит от боли, — ...сегодня слишком больно.

Джонни вроде как хочется закричать. Не потому что его лучший друг большой одинокий придурок, а потому что он не должен чувствовать то, что чувствует сейчас, потому что сейчас совершенно не подходящее время, а ещё на текущей картине его жизни теперь есть Питер. Но от близости Человека-паука, его низкого голоса и уязвимости у Джонни голова идет кругом.

— Я удивлен, что ты дошел так далеко, — говорит Джонни, плечом толкая дверь ванной комнаты.

— В основном, на адреналине, — ворчит Человек-паук, когда Джонни подталкивает его к раковине.

— Давай сюда, — приказывает Джонни. Человек-паук садится на какую-то тумбу, прямо напротив зеркала.

В ярком белом свете ванной комнаты, он выглядит ещё хуже. Его разодранный костюм, весь пропитанный запекшейся кровью, вероятно, остается только выкинуть. Это чудо, что костюм все ещё на нем.

— Нам нужно снять твою футболку.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Паучок, но даже не двигается. Джонни пристально смотрит на него. — Я не могу двигать руками.

— Просто подними их так высоко, как сможешь, — вздыхает Джонни.

Человек-паук подчиняется, кладя руки на плечи Джонни, пока тот раздевает его. Сначала Шторм снимает перчатки, потому что они выглядят слишком страшно. Он не обращает внимания, что Паучок шипит, когда ткань костюма прилипает и цепляется за его раны, и продолжает тянуть его вверх, следом снимая через голову.

Человек-паук стонет. Джонни тихо скулит при взгляде на его тело, покрытое фиолетовыми и потемневшими синяками и порезами, которые Джонни совсем не хочет считать.

— Всё не так плохо, как выглядит, — быстро бормочет Человек-паук, замечая выражение его лица. — Бывало и хуже...

— Бывало _и хуже_? — переспрашивает Джонни, стараясь не кричать. — Думаешь, после такого заявления, ты _выглядишь_ лучше?

Он отводит взгляд, Джонни фыркает с отвращением, стягивая полотенце со стойки и мочит его водой в раковине. Тянет руку, и Человек-паук пытается увернуться, но Джонни ворчит и не сводит с него взгляда, пока тот не сдается.

Джонни думает, что эти попытки коснуться Паучка, _вероятно_ , ужасная идея. Ведь он касается его голой кожи не в лучшем ключе.

— Я не думал, что тебе может быть настолько больно, — хмурится Джонни. — Обычно ты быстро и без проблем уклоняешься от всего на свете.

— Да. Ну не смог уклониться примерно от одного из дюжины пятиметровых щупалец, засунувших меня в автобус. Оттуда было довольно сложно выбраться.

Джонни вытаскивает маленький, окровавленный кусок стекла.

— Оу, — еле слышно произносит Джонни, выкидывая его в мусорную корзину.

— У тебя есть упаковка Тайленола [3], которую я мог бы использовать в качестве полуночного перекуса?

Джонни кидает на него одновременно обеспокоенный и раздраженный взгляд.

— Я проверю аптечку на кухне, — говорит он, отдавая Паучку полотенце, чтобы тот продолжил промывать свои раны.

Он находит лекарство, набирает в стакан воду из-под крана и с этим возвращается в свою комнату. Зайдя в ванную, он видит Человека-паука, который еще сильнее наклонился над раковиной, держа грязное полотенце свободными пальцами. Подбородок прижат к груди, все тело расслаблено так, как будто он вот-вот потеряет сознание.

Джонни рывком подходит к нему, на пути проливая половину воды из стакана на пол, и освобождает руки, оставляя стакан и лекарства на тумбочке. Он кладет одну руку Человеку-пауку на бедро, а другую — на плечо, и осторожно встряхивает его.

— Паучок. Паучок?

Человек-паук приходит в себя.

— Прости. Мне жаль.

— Прекрати извиняться за то, что тебе больно, — злится Джонни и сует ему в руку таблетки. — Держи.

Человек-паук вытряхивает из баночки шесть таблеток на ладонь.

— Спасибо, горячая шт... Факел, — благодарит он, проглатывает таблетки, запивая их водой.

Джонни издает странный, мягкий звук, не сводя с него взгляда. Верхняя часть его тела чистая, и Джонни видит, что большая часть порезов уже заживает, его исцеление работает сверхурочно. Глубокие раны на боку и руке все ещё выглядят тревожно, но уже не кровоточат. Взглядом Джонни спускается ниже, зная про рану на бедре Человека-паука. Эта рана, безусловно, самая глубокая и все еще слегка кровоточит, красные подтеки остаются на тумбочке и в раковине.

— Теперь я сам могу о себе позаботиться, — говорит он. — Ты сделал достаточно. Мне пора идти…

Джонни поднимает взгляд, видя свое отражение в пластиковых линзах Человека-паука.

— Совсем рехнулся? — взрывается Джонни. — Ты едва стоишь на ногах!

— Джонни.

— Заткнись, ты, глупый, упрямый дурак, и снимай штаны.

— Ты ко всем так подкатываешь или только ко мне? — спрашивает Человек-паук, но все-таки приподнимает бедра и начинает снимать оставшуюся часть своего костюма, при каждом неверном движении его дыхание прерывается стоном боли.

— Надеюсь, под этими лосинами у тебя есть что-нибудь, — бормочет Джонни, прикусывая язык.

Под лосинами Человек-паук носит крохотные черные боксеры, которые совсем не оставляют места воображению. У Джонни пересыхает во рту.

Его практически голый лучший друг сидит прямо напротив. Отлично. Это просто его лучший друг с его идеальным телом. Может, поэтому за последние пять лет у него возникают эти совсем-не-дружеские чувства.

— Принесу тебе бинты, — быстро говорит Джонни, разворачивается и идет на кухню.

В итоге он берёт аптечку и тащит ее Паучку. К тому времени, когда Джонни возвращается, Человек-паук смывает с себя остатки грязи. Он дрожит от холода напольной плитки.

— Пошли в комнату, — хрипит Джонни, помогая Паучку слезть с тумбочки.

И это даже хуже, чем, когда он впервые тащил Паучка в ванную комнату. Потому что теперь это не просто щека и челюсть Человека-паука напротив лица Джонни. Это вся правая сторона его тела, голая кожа теплее и мягче, чем он себе представлял. Джонни кажется, что он вот-вот вспыхнет, но сдерживается, медленно опуская Человека-паука на кровать.

— Я не должен...

— Заткнись, — на автомате отвечает Джонни, возвращаясь за аптечкой, оставленной в ванной.

Они начинают перевязку с руки, раны на которой почти зажили. Человек-паук наносит антисептическую мазь вдоль пореза, а Джонни с осторожностью бинтует её. Чудо, что его руки не дрожат, как всё тело.

Перевязка торса — вызов для Джонни. Человек-паук такой теплый, и Джонни так это нравится, хочется, подобно котенку, свернуться калачиком рядом с ним. А его пресс — это что-то до чертиков прекрасное. К счастью, он не воспламеняется спонтанно, перевязывая раны, несмотря на то, как отзывались мышцы Паучка на прикосновения костяшек его пальцев.

— Я перевяжу сам, у меня две руки, — тихо говорит Человек-Паук, когда Джонни отпускает взгляд к бедру. Слава богу.

— Найду тебе что-нибудь из одежды, — спокойно отвечает Джонни, подходят к своему комоду.

Он не торопится, но по телу скользят капельки пота, когда Джонни находит подходящий комплект одежды. Он надеется, что Паучок уже справился с поставленной перед ним задачей.

— Спасибо, Джонни, — с искренностью произносит Паучок, когда Джонни вручает ему одежду. — Слушай, не хочу испытывать судьбу, но, как думаешь, сможешь найти мне такси до дома? Я всё тебе верну: и одежду, и деньги. Я просто не взял кошелек с собой...

— Боже, ты опять за своё, да?

— О чём ты?

— Ведешь себя, как идиот. Всегда. Ты никуда не пойдёшь.

Человек-паук хмурится.

— Я знаю тебя и твою чертову удачу. Скорее всего Рино нападёт на твое такси и тебе придется сражаться с ним, а утром я проснусь в мире, в котором мой лучший друг либо мёртв, либо больше похож на лепешку, возможно на мертвую лепешку. И нет, _это_ не будет на моей совести. Так что _заткнись_.

— Ладно. Здесь есть комнаты для гостей?

— Ну нет. Ты останешься здесь, где я смогу присматривать за тобой, чтобы ты _не_ сбежал домой, как чёртов кретин.

— Ты уверен? — недоверчиво спрашивает он, и Джонни осознает, в чем именно заключается его предложение. И он уверен, чёрт побери, и не заберет свои слова обратно.

Конечно, Человек-паук _может_ остаться в одной из гостевых комнат, Джонни в состоянии настроить систему безопасности так, чтобы следить за ним, но это означает, что, когда комната будет готова к приему гостя, встречая его расстеленной постелью, Джонни придется уйти. А его кровать размера кинг-сайз. На ней так много места, что он и Паучок даже не коснутся друг друга.

— Оставайся, — выдыхает Джонни. — Просто спи на своей стороне, а я буду спать на своей.

— Ну это можно, — бормочет Человек-паук, медленно откидываясь на подушку.

Джонни располагается на противоположной стороне и смотрит на огромное пространство между ними.

— Доброй ночи, Паутиноголовый, — он щелкает выключателем над изголовьем кровати, погружая комнату в темноту.

— Доброй, горячая шт... Факел.

Джонни поворачивается к Паучку спиной, чувствуя знакомый жар под веками. Паучок замолкает на полуслове, произнося его старое прозвище. Вот это удача, что его глупый лучший друг прислушался к тому, что Джонни сказал ему всего раз в приступе злости, и это была его самая идиотская, импульсивная и бессмысленная просьба.

Кровать скрипит, пока Человек-паук напяливает на себя тренировочные штаны и худи, ложится удобнее на другой стороне, мигом проваливаясь в сон. Меньше чем через пять минут Джонни, уставший и эмоционально вымотанный, следует его примеру.

 

 

***

Джонни просыпается от яркого солнечного света и от того, что кто-то сильно трясет его.

— Ну, Сью, ещё пять минуточек, — мрачно бормочет он, ища подушку, чтобы затем накрыть ей голову.

— Нет, — шепчет Сью. — Пока ты не объяснишь, что здесь происходит!

— Чт... — Джонни открывает глаза, прищуривается, видя осуждающее выражение лица сестры прямо над ним. — Сью? Сколько времени?

— Много.

Он хмурится.

— Семь утра, _а Человек-паук в твоей_ …

Джонни вылезает из постели и прикрывает рот Сью рукой, оглянувшись через плечо на кровать, где должен быть его друг.

И он всё ещё там, лежит на спине, приоткрыв рот, который торчит из-под наполовину задранной маски. Очевидно, он все еще крепко спит, судя по тому как медленно и ровно приподнимается его грудь.

— Почему у тебя в постели Человек-паук? А как же Питер? Джонни, что ты _творишь_?

Джонни выводит её из комнаты и закрывает дверь.

— Это не то, о чём ты подумала.

— Значит, ты не переспал с лучшим другом, романтические чувства к которому подавлял последние несколько лет, хотя совсем недавно ты гонялся совсем за другим бедным парнем?

— _Нет._ Погоди, что?

Сью скрещивает руки на груди, одаривая Джонни пристальным взглядом.

— Тебе каждый скажет, что ты всё ещё влюблен в Человека-паука, братишка.

— Ладно. Я жалкая открытая книга. И нет, я _не_ переспал с ним. Он просто спит в моей кровати.

— _Почему_ он спит в твоей кровати?

Джонни ударяет себя по лицу рукой, пытаясь проснуться. Слишком рано для этого разговора, но, кажется, у него нет выбора.

— Он пришёл прошлой ночью. Весь в крови, в ранах и порезах. Нуждался в моей помощи. Я не мог _выгнать_ его, Сью. Ты бы его видела. Он выглядел как один огромный, кровоточащий синяк.

Взгляд Сью становится мягче.

— Оу, _Джонни_.

— П-почему ты так на меня смотришь?

— Ты крупно _влип_ , — поглаживая его щеку, мягко говорит она.

— Что?

Сью улыбается, но полностью игнорирует его возмущение.

— В одной из лабораторий чрезвычайная ситуация, и Риду нужна моя помощью А _мне_ нужно, чтобы _ты_ приготовил завтрак. Справишься?

— Конечно, справлюсь, — Джонни закатывает глаза.

— Приготовь что-нибудь и для Паучка. Уверена, он проголодается, когда отоспится.

— _Знаешь_ , сколько он ест? — спрашивает Джонни, скорчив рожицу. — На самом деле это довольно отвратительно.

— Тогда тебе лучше начать прямо сейчас, если хочешь закончить к тому моменту, когда он проснётся.

Сью уходит, Джонни смотрит ей вслед. Кто-то тянет его за края пижамы, и ему приходится опустить взгляд вниз.

Он ловит пристальный взгляд Франклина, его глаза широко распахнуты. Джонни задается вопросов, как долго Франклин стоял здесь.

— Паучок будет завтракать с нами?

— Э-э... Да, — медленно отвечает Джонни. _Если он не проснется и не сбежит._

 

 

***

Целая гора панкейков и куча бекона стоят на столе. Джонни почти бежит, спеша в комнату, надеясь, что его не ждет пустая спальня.

Когда он заходит в комнату, его сердце пропускает удар. Потому что Человек-паук лежит лицом вниз, на полу между кроватью и открытым окном.

Джонни подбегает к нему.

— Я в порядке, — бормочет Паучок в ковёр. — Я не упал. Просто, знаешь. Пытаюсь разглядеть стены. Лежа на полу.... Постоянно так делаю, ведь...

— О чём ты только _думал_? — Джонни закатывает глаза, помогая ему подняться и дойти до окна.

— Думал, что удеру домой, — признается он.

— Ты всё ещё ранен.

— Мне лучше, правда!

Джонни игнорирует его протесты и просто касается пальцами живота. Человек-паук вздрагивает.

— Тебе лучше, да?

— Да! Я просто... Не ожидал. Посмотри сюда, — он берет Джонни за руку и прижимает ладонью к животу. Джонни горит желанием просто сжечь рубашку. _Что с ним происходит?_ — Смотри. Не больно.

— Мне нужны нормальные доказательства.

Человек-паук вздыхает и задирает худи, оголяя живот, и, _боже_ , Джонни думал совсем о другом.

Он смотрит вниз. Синяков на теле Паучка стало меньше, а те, что остались, выглядят так, как будто скоро исчезнут. Интересно, под бинтами рана так же зажила?

— Видишь?

— Тогда почему ты лежал на полу? — Джонни смотрит прямо на Человека-паука.

— Нога все ещё побаливает, — бормочет Паучок, опуская взгляд. — По ощущению, это не нога, а желе. Ходить больно.

Глаза Джонни сужаются, и он кладет руки на талию Паучка.

— Э-э...

Джонни замирает. Человек-паук тоже. На мгновение Джонни надеется, что весь мир остановится, вместе с его смущением, ведь он почти что _снимает штаны со своего лучшего друга._

Человек-паук убирает руки Джонни со своей талии. Джонни хочет умереть от тепла и неожиданной мягкости прикосновений.

— Я проверю повязку в ванной комнате, — Паучок отпускает пальцы Джонни и движется в сторону ванной.

Отойдя на пару шагов, он, не удержавшись, падает прямо на стол.

Джонни спешит к нему, подхватывает, и Паучок откидывает голову на его плечо, усмехаясь. Без вчерашних синяков на челюсти, это даже очаровательно, и это сильный удар по здравомыслию Джонни.

— Ты тупица, — мягко говорит Джонни, от звука его голоса ухмылка Паучка становится шире.

— Тебе это нравится.

— Ага, конечно. Это так весело, беспокоиться о моем тупом друге. Как будто мне не хватает стресса в своей жизни.

— Да я не об этом.

— А о _чем_?

— О том, что тебе нравится самодовольно называть меня идиотом сотни раз, — отвечает он, но все ещё улыбается. Как будто его вообще не волнует, что он «вышел из строя», и Джонни это до смерти раздражает.

Джонни громко вздыхает. _Сью права,_ осознает Джонни. _Я так влип._ Он не двигается и молчит несколько секунд, хмурится, кривит рот.

— Джонни? — зовет Человек-паук.

Джонни цепляется за что-то растянутое и потрепанное, как будто что-то ломается под его пальцами. Он чувствует, что сдается, сила притяжения, исходящая от Человека-паука, тянет его на себя, а следом бросает в ужасающую бездну. Уже слишком поздно. Он рассматривает каждый дюйм лица Человека-паука, зная, что, возможно, видит его в последний раз. _Я люблю тебя. Ты знаешь?_

— Джонни?

Джонни кладет руки на щеки Человека-паука и целует его.

И ох... _Ох, так вот как чувствуются его губы_ , думает Джонни. Мягкие и податливые, теплые и сладкие.

Через несколько секунд Джонни делает шаг назад и мечтательно улыбается ему. _Ну, было приятно иметь с тобой дело, Паучок._

— Я собирался немного подождать с этим, — говорит Человек-паук, его голос грубее и ниже, чем обычно. Джонни моргает, глядя на него. Какого черта? Джонни поцеловал Человека-паука, и _он не сбегает?_

— Что?

— Я собирался немного подождать с этим, — медленно повторяет Человек-паук. — Я хотел, чтобы ты узнал меня получше, но, полагаю, ты только что всё испортил.

Джонни одаривает его взглядом.

— Что? Узнать тебя получше? Паучок, я знаю тебя уже почти десять лет!

Человек-паук ничего не отвечает, прихрамывая, идет на Джонни, толкая его к кровати до тех пор, пока тот не валится на неё. Затаив дыхание, Шторм вглядывается в его лицо, ловя застывший взгляд.

— Паучок?

Человек-паук принимает это за приглашение и опускается на матрас, нависая над Штормом, опираясь на руки по обе стороны от его головы.

— Джонни.

Шторм вздрагивает от звучания собственного имени, все еще не понимая, правда всё это или нет. Притворяется ли Паучок? И будут ли они сожалеть об этом позже? Прямо сейчас Джонни может думать только о том, как сильно хочет. Хочет поцеловать Человека-паука. Касаться всего его тела. Хочет, чтобы Паучок забылся с ним.

— Посмотри на себя, — шепчет Паучок. От его голоса Джонни снова вздрагивает. — Блять.

— Пау…

Человек-паук прерывает его, целуя, раздвигая его губы языком. Джонни поднимает руки, сжимая их в кулаки, упирается в грудь и пытается не слететь с катушек. Паучок наклоняет голову вправо, и, идеально прильнув к губам Джонни, заставляет того стонать, желая получить нечто большее, чем поцелуи.

Отстраняясь, Человек-паук тяжело дышит, на щеках появляется розовый румянец.

— Не останавливайся, — скулит Джонни, пытаясь поймать его губы.

— Я должен, — хрипит Паучок, звуча так после двух поцелуев. — Должен показать тебе.... Это будет правильно.

Джонни хмурится, опираясь на локти. Человек-паук опускается на колени между его ног и неторопливо усаживается на пятки.

— Показать мне что?

Человек-паук помогает ему сесть.

— А ты как думаешь? — тихо спрашивает он, пальцами скользя по рукам Джонни.

Грудь Джонни напрягается.

Паучок сжимает его руку, тянет её к лицу. Кончики пальцев касаются конца маски. Джонни переводит взгляд с одной линзы на другую.

— Ты уверен в этом?

— Ты был близко.

Джонни хмурит лоб, не понимая, что это значит.

— На счет три?

— Ладно.

Взгляд Джонни застывает на том месте, где он ожидает увидеть лицо Человека-паука. Они оба тяжело дышат в ожидании. Джонни добирается до «трех» и в следующую секунду стягивает маску.

Взлохмаченные каштановые волосы. Густые брови. Серьезное лицо. И карие глаза, теплые, как мед, с озорным огоньком. Питер Паркер смотрит на Джонни, улыбаясь.

— Привет.

— Ты, — шепчет Джонни, откидывая маску на кровать и возвращая руки к его лицу. — Ты казался таким _знакомым_. Все в тебе просто...

— Прости, — перебивает Питер. — Просто... Немногие знают. Серьезно... Я никогда никому не признавался. И я не знал, как сказать тебе. Я всегда думал, что моя настоящая личность тебя разочарует.

От этих слов сердце Джонни сжимается. Оставив одну руку на щеке Питера, другую он заводит за спину.

— Что? Ты совершенство, — мягко говорит он.

На лице Питера появляется сильный красный румянец, от лба до шеи. Джонни, наконец, находит то, что искал.

— А ещё ты _мудак_ , — выдыхает он, следом ударяя Пита по лицу подушкой.

— Ауч!

Джонни снова наносит удар по лицу, понимая, что это не больно, этот придурок даже _ухмыляется_ , пытаясь уклониться, постепенно опускаясь на кровать спиной. Джонни тут же садится на него сверху и делает еще несколько ударов мягким оружием.

— Ладно, стоп. _Прекрати_ , — говорит он, хватая подушку и откидывая ее в сторону. Он хмурится. — Во-первых, мне все еще больно. А во-вторых, я _сказал бы_ тебе, даже если бы ты не набросился на меня сегодня.

— Всё ты врешь, я _не бросался_ на тебя!

— Вообще-то бросался.

— Я _никогда_ не хотел поджечь тебя так же сильно, как сейчас, — заявляет Джонни, сжимая кулак, который в момент _вспыхивает_.

— Ты этого не сделаешь.

— Я могу. Ненавижу тебя.

— Я тебе _нравлюсь_.

— Нет, не нравишься.

— Я так тебе нравлюсь, что ты _дважды_ в меня влюбился.

— Ясно, у меня ужасный вкус, — Джонни прикрывает глаза.

— Ага, не буду спорить.

— Заткнись, Питер, — Джонни открывает глаза. От радости кружится голова.

И он затыкается.

— Ох, так это работает?

— Скажи это снова.

— Заткнись.

— Не _это._

Джонни моргает.

— Питер, — медленно повторяет он, словно пробуя имя на вкус, смакуя. — Пит...

Питер снова целует его, переворачивая Джонни на спину. Целоваться без маски лучше, Джонни может чувствовать, как ресницы Пита касаются его щек. Может гладить линию челюсти пальцами, наконец, запустить их в густые волосы и оттянуть назад.

Питер прикусывает нижнюю губу Джонни, из-за чего тот становится еще безумнее и неугомоннее. Хватает его за запястья. И, _блять_ , это так горячо.

— _Питер_.

— Спокойно, Джонни, — Питер хмурит брови. — Я никуда не денусь.

— Точно? — беспокойно переспрашивает он.

— Точно. Обещаю.

Джонни смотрит на него, в глазах все еще горят огоньки.

— Я не... Я не думал, что ты хочешь меня.

Питер резко смеется.

— Как кто-то вообще может не хотеть тебя, Джонни Шторм?

— Не в этом смысле, это не считается, — он хмурится.

— Но я хочу, — тихо говорит Питер, прожигая Джонни взглядом так, как не прожигает огонь. — Я хочу тебя всеми возможными способами, — он дышит ему на ухо, оставляя засос на мягкой коже под ним.

— Пит, — Джонни дрожит.

— Я так много лет хотел тебя, — признается Питер, наклоняется ниже, прокладывая дорожку из легких поцелуев вниз по шее Джонни. — Я любил тебя годами.

Джонни почти скулит, слушая дразнящие признания Питера.

— Не. Нет. Это я подкатывал, а ты никогда даже намека не давал…

— Оу, — Питер опускает взгляд, — Полагаю, я был слишком осторожным, _горячая штучка._ Называл тебя _милашкой_ через день. И флиртовал с тобой _по-настоящему_ всё это время.

— Я думал... Думал, что ты _несерьёзно_ , ты придурок. Ты _Человек-паук_. Это же твоя _фишка_. Я видел, как ты флиртовал с суперзлодеями!

— Иисусе, Джонни. Если ты не видишь разницу между мной, использующим отвлекающий маневр, и мной, говорящим искренне _с тобой_ , я не знаю, что тебе на это сказать. Я не виноват.

— Ладно, _ладно_ , — ворчит Джонни, извиваясь под ним. — Я идиот. Мне уже всё равно. Просто перестань зря тратить время и _поцелуй меня_.

— Подожди... — говорит Питер, когда Джонни задевает его ногу.

— Я не попрошайничаю. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя умолял о поцелуе? Питер, _пожалуйста_. Перестань дразнить, это невыносимо, и _прошу_ снова поцелуй меня.

— Через минуту, — он морщится. — Думаю, все-таки нужно проверить повязку на ноге.

— О, давай, _я проверю твою повязку,_ — Джонни игриво поднимает брови.

— Это не эвфемизм, Джонни.

Он изучает лицо Питера, пытаясь высвободить запястья.

— Отпусти меня и посмотрим, что там, кайфолом.

— Не думаю, что я обломал весь кайф, — ухмыляется Питер, следуя за Джонни в ванную.

— Продолжай в том же духе, — Джонни кидает на него серьезный взгляд через плечо, — и я сам его обломаю.

Питер смеется. Джонни, не теряя времени, толкает его к раковине и целует.

И, возможно, это _был_ эвфемизм, потому что, когда Джонни проверяет повязку, находит на ней только несколько маленьких пятен крови, просочившейся сквозь бинт. Рана постепенно заживает.

— Она всё ещё болит, зараза, — в свою защиту говорит Питер, когда Джонни заканчивает перевязку.

— Ага, конечно, болит, — отвечает Джонни, сидя на коленях перед ним. Питер сглатывает.

— Знаешь, ты можешь встать, если хочешь.

Джонни лениво улыбается ему.

— Да-а? А что, если _я не хочу_?

* * *

_эпилог_

 

Питер открывает глаза, просыпаясь, губами касается светлых волос Джонни. Теплые лучи солнца ласкают его лицо.

— Джонни.

— Что? — вздыхает Джонни, утыкаясь лицом Питеру в грудь. — Снова нужно менять повязку на бедре?

— Не. Думаю, рана уже зажила.

Джонни поднимает голову, моргает. Его волосы в полном беспорядке, прилипли ко лбу, все еще влажные от пота. Его глаза и губы все ещё опухшие после сна. Он выглядит очаровательно и развратно одновременно.

— Тогда что?

— Я проголодался, — извиняется он. — Как ты думаешь, мы могли бы...

— Вот дерьмо, — Джонни слезает с кровати. — Дерьмо. Я никогда не слушаю все до конца.

Питер хмурится, наблюдая за тем, как Джонни прыгает по комнате, поднимая их одежду.

— О чем ты?

— Сью знает, что ты здесь! Мы должны были позавтракать… _давным-давно_! И она явно знает, чем _именно_ мы здесь занимались, и, вероятно, я выгляжу, как будто бы меня переехал поезд, _или_ мой друг-супергерой просто трахнул меня.

Питер закатывает глаза.

— Я очень сомневаюсь, что до этого она думала, что ты девственник.

Джонни бросает ему толстовку прямо в лицо.

— Тебе не понять. Тебе же не нужно жить с теми, кто тебя постоянно дразнит, — он поднимает взгляд в потолок. — Боже, они все будут невыносимо _самодовол_ _ьными_.

Питер фыркает.

— Ненавижу, что ты почти всегда так выглядишь. Но хоть волосы причеши, — говорит Джонни и убегает в ванную.

Питер остается один. Несколько минут спустя Джонни выходит из ванной, полностью одетый. Выглядит безупречно, в общем как и всегда (за исключением засоса на ключице, которым Питер очень гордится), и находит Питера, стоящим прямо напротив зеркала, сжимая в руках маску, пропуская ткань между пальцев.

Питер неуверенно смотрит на него.

— Ты можешь надеть её, если хочешь, — осторожничает Джонни, словно боясь напугать его, как олененка. — Сью знает, что это ты... Ну в смысле, что ты, Человек-паук, здесь со мной.

— Прости, — кивает Питер и медленно натягивает маску.

— Хэй, — Джонни подходит ближе и разглаживает края маски. — Ты сказал мне, когда захотел. Так должно быть и в остальных случаях. Хорошо?

Питер снова кивает.

— Пошли. Я тоже очень голоден. Должно быть, во всём виноваты все эти _упражнения_.

Питер ничего не говорит, просто следует за Джонни, через коридоры Бакстер Билдинг в общую жилую зону. Сью, сидя на диване, отрывается от чтения чего-то увлекательного на планшете, и пристально смотрит на них. Улыбающиеся глаза, всё знающий взгляд. Джонни бы лучше сквозь землю провалился, чем это всё.

Дети играют у ее ног.

— Завтрак был почти четыре часа назад, мальчики.

Франклин поднимает взгляд и мгновенно обнимает Питера за ноги, как какой-то осьминог.

— Э-э...

— Прости, Паучок, — пожимает плечами Джонни. — Он твой фанат.

— Да, я слышал о тебе, — Питер улыбается под маской. — Привет, Франклин. Рад наконец с тобой познакомиться.

— Дядя Джонни говорит, что вы лучшие друзья, — Франклин поднимает на него взгляд. — Это правда?

— Хм. Ну однажды он чуть не убил меня...

— Ну ради всего святого, я же _извинился_!

Питер игнорирует его, продолжая разговаривать с Франклином.

— ...Но, думаю, для этого и нужны лучшие друзья.

— Почти убил тебя? — хмурится Франклин.

— О боже мой, ты ничем не лучше Джонни, — вздыхает Сью. — Франклин, оставь их в покое. Мы найдём для тебя героев получше. Может быть, кого-то ответственного и решительного, похожего на Лунного рыцаря.

— Меня оскорбили, — говорит Питер. — Джонни, твоя сестра оскорбляет меня.

— Ты сам по себе, приятель.

Валерия подходит к Питеру и смотрит на него снизу вверх. Питер борется с инстинктивным желанием свернуться в клубок, спрятаться.

— Тебе правда нужно носить это? — спрашивает она, указывая на маску.

— Вэл, — предупредительно начинает Джонни.

— Нет, — Питер вздыхает. — Она... Она на самом деле дело говорит, Джонни.

— Человек-паук, — Сью резко выпрямляется, — тебе не обязательно снимать маску. Только если ты этого хочешь. После изменить что-то будет уже нельзя.

— Все в порядке, — уверяет Питер. — Тут я задержусь надолго, так что... Так будет проще.

— Надолго? — он слышит резкий вздох Джонни, стоящего рядом с ним.

— Пока тебе не надоем. В любом случае, вот...

Валерия и Франклин даже не удивляются, увидев его, но Сью смотрит на Пита оценивающе, с нескрываемым любопытством. Питер жалеет, что не причесался, как Джонни просил.

— Извини, Франклин, — Питер обращается к детям. Для него это самый простой путь. — Я солгал. Мы уже _встречались_.

— Ага, — Франклин пожимает плечами, — но я никогда не встречал Человека-паука. Дядя Джонни это просто дядя Джонни, пока он не горит. _Тогда_ он Человек-факел.

— Вы уже встречались? — озадаченно повторяет Сью.

— Да, — бросает Вэл, возвращаясь к игрушкам. — Это всего лишь друг дяди Джонни, Питер.

— Питер... Ты имеешь в виду.... Питер _Паркер_? Этот _Питер_?

— Откуда она обо мне знает? — поворачиваясь к Джонни, интересуется Питер.

— Ой, — Сью смеется. — Это _прекрасно_. О боже, Джонни...

— Ненавижу вас всех, — объявляет Джонни громко. — Надеюсь, вы хотя бы оставили мне несколько панкейков.

Питер идет за Джонни на кухню.

— Факел? В чем дело? Почему твоя сестра смеётся надо мной? Факелок? _Дж_ _онни_.

Из комнаты доносится звонкий смех на всю комнату. Сью всё смеется, смеется и _смеется_.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] — Бентли 23 — ребенок-клон суперзлодея Чародея, которого приютил Рид Ричардс.  
> [2] — Манхэ́ттенхе́ндж (англ. Manhattanhenge) — термин, обозначающий явление, которое происходит на Манхэттене четырежды в год: в декабре, январе, мае и июле. Оно заключается в том, что заходящее или восходящее Солнце доступно для наблюдения с поперечных улиц Манхэттена, параллельных тем, что проложены согласно генеральному плану боро.  
> [3] — Тайленол — лекарственное средство, анальгетик и антипиретик из группы анилидов.


End file.
